


Choice

by Pgirl



Category: The Secret World, secret world legends
Genre: Gen, Lotsa swearing in this one, Someone's mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: Not everyone has the privilege of choice. Sinar, a Templar since birth, knows this all too well.Spoilers for the Mission 'Choose Your Own.'





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So I've recently played the 'Choose Your Own' mission again and... I have feelings.  
> Well, more like my Templar OC has feelings, but that might as well be the same thing.

_ We are not surprised. You chose your masters over your own. _

 

Sinar hardly read what came after. More ominous bullshit and ‘Your Faction is terrible’, he’d imagine. He didn’t care. Right now it took all his willpower not to fling his phone against the nearest wall. That phrase just pissed him off.

 

_ You chose _

 

It just showed that this… This ‘Swarm’ had no fucking idea what it was talking about. Choice? They really believed he had a fucking  _ choice?! _

For all their posturing of knowing all about them, they sure as hell were ignorant just how the Templars worked.

He started walking. Or marching more like. No real direction but he had to move unless he’d start just punching things. He wasn’t just angry. He was mad.

“Should not have listened…” Sinar muttered to himself as he marched through Seoul. Why did he listen to a masked stranger on a screen in the first place?

Oh, right, they called him on his phone. At that moment he was just curious but now it was just another reason to be mad. For someone to claim they were right and just, their methods sure were dubious. Broke into his phone, kidnapped him and even  _ killed _ him.

But sure. They were the good guys in this scenario.

And it’s not as if he trusted his own faction that much. Hell, because he was part of it for so long he knew just how terrible they were. Did The Swarm really think he was ignorant? That he didn’t know?! Did they really think he was that stupid?!

Sinar stopped in his tracks, hunching over as he clenched his fists and eyes shut.

Did they really think he would still be with the Templars if he had a choice?

He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. It had been a while since he’d gotten this… emotional. This angry. This sad. He looked at the slight streak of gold on his gloved hand.

 

_ Chose… _

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle. In a way he did make a choice that day. At the end of his little… adventure, he was so mad with these masked motherfuckers that he sent the information back to his faction out of pure spite. A small silver lining.

His phone rang.

Sinar swore under his breath. If this was another bullshit message about how he made the wrong choice…!

Oh… It was from Richard Sonnac. His boss.

 

_ I hear tell that you were on quite the merry chase as of late. Dame Julia expressed an interest in having a face-to-face talk with you, in the near future, to discuss the finger points. _

_ R. Sonnac _

 

This calmed him down. He could treat this like another mission. Dame Julia wanted to talk to him about what just happened. That would sort things out.

 

On to London it was.

As it always had been.

As it always would be.


End file.
